Second Chance at Love
by sassysause329
Summary: When Marron gets married to her high school boyfriend, Trunks loses his chance to tell her how he really feels about her. Or does he? Do they still have a chance to be together?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

Second Chance at Love

Trunks sat in his private jet thinking about how much of an idiot he was. He had just heard from Goten that Marron had just gotten married to her high school boyfriend, Eric Dale. _That jerkazoid_, Trunks thought. _He doesn't deserve her. Neither do I, but I bet I love her way more than he does. Trunks, you dumbass, why did you let her get away? Why didn't you tell her how you really felt about her? She could have been with you right now, not him. You really blew it this time, Trunks._

Wow. I didn't know that this chapter was this short. It looks so much longer on paper.

Anyway, there's more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Years Later…

2 Years Later…

"Trunks!" Yamcha greeted the lavender-haired man who just entered the room. "Long time no see! How are you? Glad you could make it to the reunion. Um, Trunks, are you listening?"

Trunks wasn't listening. He had just seen Marron walk into the room and it seemed as if she had spotted him, too. She left her husband's side and walked over to Trunks.

"Trunks! How long has it been since we last met?"

"Oh, I don't know. About two years?"

"Wow. It has been a long time. I missed a lot." She hugged Trunks, making him turn a trillion shades of red.

"I missed you too, Marron. How are you?" Trunks asked after regaining his senses.

"I'm…"Marron hesitated, looking over at her husband. "I'm okay… I guess." _I'm not okay_ , Marron thought. _I married Dummy McDumdum. I kinda wish I was married to you. You would treat me better…_ "So, how are you?"

"Me? I'm doing alright as well. The business is going well and I've made twelve new deals with other corporations, but I don't want to bore you with stuff like that."

"But I love stuff like that," Marron replied flirtingly.

"Really?"

"No. But I could learn to."

2 hours later…

"It was nice seeing you again, Trunks."

"Yeah. We should keep in touch."

"I'd like that. Here's my cell number. Call me sometime."

"Sure, I will. Bye Marron."

"Bye Trunks."


	3. Chapter 3

1 ½ Months Later…

1 ½ Months Later…

"Marron, what the hell is wrong with you? My food is touching again! Ever since you came back from that stupid reunion you've been acting strange. Is it because of that Trunks guy you were talking to all night?!"

"Eric, nothing is wrong with me, or the food for that matter. I've just been thinking about something lately. It's no big deal. Chill out."

"Eric! What was that for?" Eric had just slapped Marron across the face.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! Now, I'm going to work and when I get home you better be acting right. Oh, and dinner better be on the table if you know what's good for you."

_I can't stand that asshole._ Marron walked out of the kitchen. _He's such a --_

Marron's cell phone began to ring.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hi Marron."

"Trunks! You don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

"It's nice to hear yours too. Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out for brunch with me."

"Sure. That would be great. Wait, are we going someplace casual or classy? I don't want to under dress."

"It's a little bit of both. Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine."

"Okay. So I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Most definitely. Later."

"See ya, Mar."


	4. Chapter 4

1 Hour Later…

1 Hour Later…

"Hi Trunks."

"Hey Marron."

"I'm not ready yet so you can come in. But beware, this place is a mess."

"I don't mind. I don't own the neatest home in the world either."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Marron came back downstairs about five minutes later.

"Wow!" Trunks said to himself aloud. "You're gorgeous! Wait! Did I just say that out loud?!"

"Yeah, you did. But don't worry about it since you're pretty handsome yourself." Marron kissed Trunks on the cheek.

"Should we get going?" Trunks asked after getting himself together.

"I guess. Are you okay?"

" Never been better."


End file.
